


Terms of Privacy

by arrafrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a child means life and sex is full of interruptions. Especially when Steve and Tony may or may not have raised a natural cock blocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxofButtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxofButtons/gifts).



> A fic written for Buttons and Aaron to cheer them up and make them feel better. It was meant to be fluff but somehow turned into porn. I haven't written fanfiction in a while, I'm rusty.

“Are you sure he’s asleep?” Steve asked, lips barely touching the skin as his eyes bore into his significant other. They had to be careful now, with a small child around, and they couldn’t risk anything.

“Yes, I put him to bed an hour ago.” Tony grumbled, impatient as always.

“But he could wake up. I should go check-”

“Steve, your face is dangerously close to my cock and if you leave it unattended right now I will personally see to it that-”

Tony’s threat vanished as Steve’s lips bypassed kissing their way up Tony’s bare thigh and went straight to work on the task at hand. Tony could only gasp into the pillow that was meant to keep him quiet, although he wasn’t too sure how successful it was going to be.

“Steve…” He groaned, hips lifting of their own accord but Steve’s strong hands pinned him down on the bed immediately, preventing any further attempts Tony made at controlling the tempo.

He certainly wasn’t complaining though, because to say Steve was innocent and naïve in the art of fellatio was a grievance mistake. Damn if Steve didn’t have one of the most talented tongues in existence. If there was a god, they had definitely blessed this tongue in particular.

“There is a god and no he did not bless my tongue.” Steve had lifted his mouth and was giving the pleasure-high Tony a stern look. Religion was a touchy subject between them but Tony wasn’t looking for a lecture mid-way through a blow job, especially when he hadn’t realized he’d been talking out loud. So he nodded in agreement and gave a relieved sigh when he pushed through Steve’s lips once again. Only this time, Steve went all the way down to the base and Tony had to hold back a shout when he hit the back of Steve’s throat.

“Holy fuck…” He abandoned the pillow in favor of burying his fingers in Steve’s blonde hair. Not pulling him or pushing him or leading him in anyway, just holding on.

Steve hollowed out his cheeks, sucking on the length as he pulled away, tongue swiping pre-cum off the tip before swallowing Tony down again. Tony was left gasping out equations as he gripped Steve’s hair in his fingers hard enough for Steve to moan around his shaft. The vibrations went right through Tony, bringing him over the edge as he came down Steve’s throat, moaning loudly and arching his back.

It wasn’t until Steve had swallowed all of Tony’s come and licked his cock clean that he crawled up his body, kissing his lips passionately.

“Daddy why are you screaming?” A small voice called from the hall and both fathers scrambled for the blankets to cover themselves up. Barely illuminated in their doorway stood their son Peter, holding his Hulk plushie to his chest, staring up at them with the big, innocent eyes of a five year old.

“Daddy was… having a bad dream, Peter. But everything is all right now.” Steve spat out the excuse as though he’d rehearsed it. Sometimes Tony had suspicions that he read books on what to say to a child when you’re lying to them about sexual activities because Steve always had the best explanations that made everything they did sound innocent.

The concerned look on Peter’s face nearly broke Tony’s heart that they’d lied to him because their son immediately walked over to the side of the bed and held out his plushie. “Uncle Bruce will keep you safe from bad dreams.”

For once, Tony was at a loss of words as he stared at his son but his head started to shake gently. “That’s okay, Pete. You keep him. Papa will make sure I don’t have anymore nightmares. You should go back to bed.”

Peter pressed his lips together, glancing between both of his parents before he shook his head defiantly and placed the plushie on the edge of the bed. “He’ll protect you.” Peter nodded confidently before smiling at his parents and headed back to the doorway.

“G’night Daddy. G’night Papa…” He turned around at the doorway and both fathers responded, telling him to sleep well and that they’d see him in the morning.

Once Peter was gone, back down the hall to his own room, Tony’s gaze shifted to the small Hulk plushie sat on top of the blanket that was covering his naked body. He picked it up, turning the representation of his best friend’s other half in his hand. “Well… Not only does our kid interrupt us during sex but he leaves Bruce here to  _keep guard_. Kid’s a natural cock block.”

“Tony!” Steve scolded, watching as Tony placed the toy on their night stand. He sighed, moving closer to Tony on the bed and wrapping his arm around his waist. “G’night, Tony.”

“Sure you’re not up for a little voyeurism with Bruce watching?”

“Go to sleep, Tony.”

Tony grumbled, laying his head down on the pillow and shutting his eyes. “Yup… natural cock block.”

**Author's Note:**

> More superfamily on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
